Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 January 2016
11:59 *asriel is playing with flowers* 11:59 im creative :3 11:59 XD 11:59 I like it when my fave singer punches someone who tried to beat him up. B**** no one attack's Shawn and gets away with it 12:00 electro slime blasts citrons fave singer with electric 12:00 jk 12:00 XD 12:00 B**** :p 12:00 electro slime: Hi asriel how you doing? 12:00 XD 12:00 asriel: good 08:06 all my pages 08:06 lol 08:06 (W-C) : Yo mate, it ain't cool to throw rocks. It's not like they're good at power. *She grins and fires a dime at Sonya. It seems to be more fit for being a projectile than being currency, and it hits harder than it would normally* 08:07 God. That emoticon ruins it. 08:07 Sonya : rrrgh 08:08 (stal) : Who dares to talk back to the SHADOW LORD! 08:09 Category:Citronfire3's Characters O 08:09 Lol 08:09 I should make a template of my stuff 08:10 (W-C) : I never talked back, you -1 Laff Toon. I started the converstation. And now I AM talking back. What are you going to do? Throw a puny insult at my fashion? 08:11 (stal) : *throws (W-C) into a wall* 08:11 refresh w-c has new emote 08:12 hi 08:12 (W-C) : Heh. You want to fight, mate? *She quickly evades the throw and fires a cluster of nickels and dimes* 08:12 hi meow 08:12 i have a request 08:12 Template:Navbox that didnt work :( 08:12 08:12 Hello 08:12 What is it W 08:12 WC* 08:12 Someone fix it pls 08:12 :P 08:12 can w-c hold the logic gun? 08:12 like 08:12 the characters who creates it gave her it 08:13 hoi 08:13 just a request, you don't have to say yes 08:13 You know they can make a copy of it 08:13 in fact i wouldn't be surprised if you said "no" 08:13 oh 08:13 can w-c have a copy then 08:13 any 08:13 It's not so hard to create 08:13 *also 08:13 really 08:13 how do you make it 08:13 It's very complicated 08:13 (stal) : *the dimes and nickels pass straight through him* wut? *shoots a bolt of dark matter at (W-C) * 08:14 (CE) : TMK just threw random stuff in a cauldron and... 08:14 SHUTUP 08:14 Sonya : hi (CE) ! 08:14 (CE) : Hi Sonya 08:14 because i bet (w-c) could buy all the things needed and then buy a guide how to make it 08:14 Wait 08:14 someone pls 08:14 pls 08:14 When a characters speaks to some real person, it breaks the fourth wall... 08:14 pls pls fix the navbox template 08:14 But If I speak to my character as a real person? 08:15 What is it? 08:15 (stal) : You know, I do have a creator who is- 08:15 NO 08:15 JUST NO 08:15 DON'T STALKER 08:15 Sonya : -she cracks a smile and laughs a bit- heheh 08:15 (CE) : TMK !!! 08:15 TMK : Wot 08:15 (CE) : Why on Flusion did you make a SECOND LOGIC GUN 08:15 TMK : Eeerrr 08:15 TMK : I was boooored 08:15 Template:CF3Stuff that didnt really work as well as I hoped 08:16 (CE) : Meh, now we need to give it to someone 08:16 (W-C) : You know what? i don't have time to fight puny creatures like you. *Teleports away, to Cattail Empress* 08:16 Vampy randomly pops out of the ground- HOI IM VAMPY, VAMPY WANT AFFECTION! 08:16 i see the issue though 08:16 (CE) : Hey W-C 08:16 (can c.e. and w-c be friends?) 08:16 Yeah sure 08:16 (thanks) 08:16 (CE) : What am I gonna do with that extra logic gun 08:17 (W-C) : Hey mate! I found this weird- what's a logic gun? 08:17 Vampy : -rubs her head against CE- 08:17 I did ittt 08:17 (stal) : *floats by* 08:17 (CE) : A gun that, when fired, applies IRL logic to the target 08:17 (CE) : For example, firing it at a plant turns it into a potted, non-speaking plant 08:17 (CE) : The effect is temporary tho 08:17 (W-C) : That could be useful against someone I'm planning to raid! 08:17 (CE) : Who? 08:18 (stal) : let me guess... 08:18 (stal) : BL CSD? 08:18 (W-C) : *violent coughing* I mean, fight. I'm talking about that mofo who I think is called Stalker. 08:18 (stal) : I'm right next to you. 08:18 (CE) : Oh no 08:18 (CE) : NOT THAAAAT 08:18 TMK : Whaaa 08:19 (CE) : I'm kinda friends with stalker 08:19 (CE) : AND I kinda like W-C too 08:19 (CE) : WHAT DO I DO 08:19 (stal) : *summons several blocks of matter* Want to fight? Let me show you how a real person fights! 08:19 Sonya : ? 08:19 (W-C) : Okay, let me admit it. I'm actually gonna fight Vampy. 08:20 (CE) : Phew 08:20 (CE) : So...got anything in exchange for the gun? 08:20 (stal) : That always works... 08:20 (W-C) : I have a kilogram of human-world cash you can have. 08:20 (CE) : This thing has no value on Flusion 08:21 (CE) : And a kilogram is like only 1k bucks 08:21 (stal) : I have.... 08:21 WARNING HUGE NUMBER 08:21 TMK : *accidentaly fires his other logic gun* 08:21 (stal) : 23456473654356732653446372345643723465463273465473W456437456kg 08:21 (W-C) : Well, it's rare. And you could somehow use it in the future. I modify it to use it as an efficient weapon. 08:21 Sonya : O_O 08:21 (CE) : You liar 08:21 (CE) : (Stalker) 08:22 (CE) : (stal) * 08:22 (CE) : Soooooooo 08:22 (stal) : Accusation, huh? *brings his pile of cash, its so big it's in spce 08:22 (W-C) : I'm not lying. I once went to Earth and stole most of the population's cash. Just because gangstas like me don't just raid places, they raid planets. 08:22 * 08:22 (CE) : Do you happen to have some Antimatter? 08:22 http://prntscr.com/9vnf01 I got work to do lol 08:23 (W-C) : I still have 10 scratches from their attempts to kill me. Those weak poor things. 08:23 (CE) : So how much can you give me 08:23 (stal) : *pulls out a Diamond Crown* found this on a earthling's head 08:23 (CE) : Ooouuuuh! 08:24 (CE) : Pretty shiny! 08:24 (stal) : Looks way better than TMK 's one 08:24 TMK : Shadap 08:24 (stal) : Diamond is way better than gold 08:24 (W-C) : Well, I found a throne. And a golden crown. And a stone tablet with some kind of symbol. 08:24 (CE) : It's actually a cardboard cuttout, he's too lazy to buy a real one 08:24 (W-C) : At least this crown comes with supernatural powers! I think. 08:24 (stal) : since gold is....cheap. 08:25 (who? you're being vague @c.e.) 08:25 (TMK) 08:25 (yeah, but still) 08:25 (who is c.e. talking about) 08:25 Its TMK without brackets 08:25 (CE) : So, that throne, that crown and that tablet for the gun? 08:25 (TMK's crown) 08:26 (W-C) : Yeah. They're more valuable than ever because they're artifacts from the human world. 08:27 (CE) : *takes them* 08:27 (CE) : *gives the gun to W-C* 08:27 (CE) : Here, have fun 08:27 (W-C) : And a rich, royal human used to wear the crown and sit on the throne, too. 08:27 (W-C) : Thanks mate. Now to kill that flower. 08:27 (stal) : what flower? Oh you mean Flowey? 08:29 (CE) : Sooooo 08:29 (CE) : What do you do with the gun now 08:29 http://prntscr.com/9vniv8 Less then halfway done! Yay XD 08:30 (W-C) : I'm going to fire it at that lil' mofo Vampy and then stab the plant. 08:30 (CE) : Why? 08:31 (W-C) : She's a vampire and I hate vampires. Also she fails at being cute, unlike A CUTE LIL' CITTEN! 08:31 (CE) : Is she a plant? 08:31 (W-C) : Yes. 08:32 (CE) : if you fire at here 08:32 Her* 08:32 (CE) : She'll turn into a regular, non-speaking plant 08:32 (CE) : Annnd she won't be a vampire anymore 08:32 (CE) : Because vampires don't exists IRL 08:32 Sonya : -wants a hug- hug?... -her soulless eyes (which are normal but her pupils are grey) looking at the distancee- 08:32 (W-C) : Yay! And then I'll stab her stem to death (stalker) 08:33 (CE) : No, Sonya, I...I'm fine 08:33 (CE) : You're kinda scary 08:35 Back. ;3 08:35 Sonya : -sighs, tearing up- oh.... ok... -crying softly- 08:35 What'd I miss? 08:36 (CE) : So, where is that vampire? 08:37 (Hazel): *Searching for Sonya.* 08:37 Vampy : -pops behind (CE) -VAMPY WANT AFFECTION -digs back down and pops infront of her- HAI HAI! 08:38 (CE) : GAAAAAAAH! 08:38 (W-C) : *Fires a logic thing at Vampy* 08:38 TMK : DON'T WORRY GREEN CATTAIL 08:39 (Hazel): S-Sonya?! Where are you?! *May or may not be nearby.* 08:39 TMK : *runs to the logic-ified vampy* 08:39 (CE) : *picks her up* 08:39 Ooops 08:39 TMK : *picks her up* 08:39 TMK : *takes off with the blimp, then throws her off a window* 08:39 TMK : I SAVED RANDOM GREEN CATTAIL! 08:39 Vampy : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 08:40 (CE) : Don't you remember me? 08:40 Sonya : here.... 08:40 (CE) : I'm like your wife 08:40 TMK : ????? 08:40 (Hazel): *She walks over to Sonya.* Hello... 08:41 (CE) : We should be fine now 08:41 SOnya : Im sorry.... -her eyes look of to the distance- 08:41 (Hazel): Why are you sorry..? You haven't done anything wrong... 08:41 Vampy : -pops back out- HAIHAI, IM VAMPY 08:42 (That's illogical! Impossible!) 08:43 VAmpy is a Vampy 08:43 Vampies are bae 08:43 She obeys to the laws of physics now! 08:44 well, she dug up 08:44 Sonya : -she closes her eyes- Im sorry... -runs off- 08:44 TMK : *yawns* 08:45 (CE) : Eeeerr 08:45 (CE) : W-C ? 08:45 (CE) : Did you...aim correctly? 08:45 (CE) : It seems like Vampy wasn't affected 08:45 TMK : Then what did I threw off? 08:46 IT WA JOOOOHM CENA 08:46 (W-C) : Yeah. It hit her. Stupid thing doesn't want to follow the rules. 08:46 (Hazel): S-Sonya! Don't leave me, please! 08:47 well, Vampy is like Jurassic Bully, she doesnt obey logics 08:48 You can't do that 08:48 The gun is made to apply logic 08:48 Find a logical explanation 08:48 then if it was logic, then she will act like a vampire and fly, and teleport(?) 08:48 The logic gun destroys vampires 08:49 Just be like "It hit a fly" or something 08:49 hold onn, since when? 08:50 Vampires are not logical and physically impossible 08:50 ....I have several questions... 08:50 Just invent something like "the blast hit a fly" or "it missed" 08:51 (Hazel): *She sprints after Sonya.* 08:51 then, isnt the gun SUPPOSE to add logic to stuff or something? 08:51 It does add logic 08:51 and plus, isnt a fly already logical? 08:51 Vampires are not logical 08:52 Just get an excuse for it to not work and continue RP 08:52 it hit a mirror and hit the shooter (is that still OP?) 08:53 (CE) : Eeerr 08:53 (CE) : Who left that mirror her 08:53 here* 08:53 TMK : Me! I like to contemplate my beautiful self! 08:53 (Vampy) : -digs down- nyanyanya! 08:54 (W-C) : *When it his the mirror, she slides to the right and it goes right past her* Simple. 08:54 http://prntscr.com/9vnwqe ALMOST DONE 08:54 I have too many plants :p 08:54 (Hazel): G-get back here, Sonya! 08:54 hold on, she dug down before 08:57 hello?, anyone? 08:58 Yo. 08:59 gtg 08:59 Have fun with the logic gun 08:59 Cya. 08:59 Oh yeah, and it can only fire like every minute 08:59 ok 09:04 http://prntscr.com/9vo2kr Plants added lol 09:04 Time to add the zombie 09:04 *zombies 09:07 Citron 09:09 ? 09:10 just curious 09:10 im making my tempalte 09:10 *template 09:55 wait 09:55 i could make this specific run work 09:55 i already have two fly items 09:57 brb DINNER there happy puffy? 09:59 brb gonna take a crap, Hope I don't miss anything 09:59 Canada......... eh? 10:00 xD 10:00 GG 10:01 "So you're a hedgehog, eh?" - Tanic the Hedgehog (IMDB Rating : 6.9/10) 10:01 Crikey! 10:12 I've returned 10:12 yay 10:12 Puffy 10:12 can we do fae? 10:12 Vyruzz or Infection? 10:12 Well 10:12 I would like to start Infection 10:12 its been like 10:12 a month 10:13 Rules: 10:13 ohk 10:13 1. Don't change the storyline. Example: Changing the story, changing whats happening 10:13 1.1. Only do this if you have permission 10:13 2. Insert rule here 10:13 3. Insert Rule here 10:13 4. Insert Rule here 10:13 5. HAVE FUN! 10:14 Why am I finding so many half-hearts?! 10:14 I'd be next to immortal if I had a Dark Bum at this point... 10:15 Because it feels like ruining your day obviously. 10:15 Don't worry. 10:15 It tries to make me angry every second run. 10:15 Lucavidio Technique may or may not be saving me at this point. 10:15 lol 10:15 Into the womb I go... 10:16 I cry every time. 10:16 Because I'm doing Suicide King. 10:16 Well I'm not going to Sheol at all if I get that far... 10:16 I lost because I had Ludovico Tenique + Flame Tears 10:16 What's bad about that? 10:17 Puffy 10:17 Can we do infection? 10:17 Every time a flame tear explodes with Ludovico Technique, the tear is sent back to you. 10:17 I know this because it happened to TearOfGrace. 10:17 xD 10:17 IDK @CF3 10:17 I wanna 10:18 Scroll above for rules of the RP 10:18 Well I recall hitting one of the item reshuffles. I ended up with I think Tiny Planet, Mom's Eye, one of the Technology's, probably Ipecac and a fair few damage buffs... 10:18 Theres one main rule 10:18 I melted just about everything... 10:18 No changing the storyline. 10:18 No making it all about your character 10:18 :3 10:18 Wait. 10:18 *cough* totally not talking about someone *cough* 10:18 If you find a 1-pip dice room in Suicide King. 10:18 Your pain is gone. 10:18 .3. 10:19 No more My Reflection + Ipecac. 10:19 Alright who is ready for PvZ: Infection EPISODE 1!! 10:19 AFTER A MONTH!! 10:19 YAYY!! 10:19 Does tears up do anything for Lucavidio Technique? 10:19 k 10:19 3. 10:19 2. 10:19 1. 10:20 I'm pretty sure it makes the tear faster. @Hypno 10:20 Bigger Tears? @Hypno 10:20 Kewl. 10:20 And yea faster tears. 10:20 PvZ: Infection EPISODE 1: So it begins... STARTS NOW! 10:20 Or does it? 10:21 I just want to make sure 10:21 (GoldLeaf) test 10:22 K so who wants to do PvZ Infection right now 10:22 :3 10:22 Glorious. 10:22 I'll.. do it. 10:22 Yayy 10:22 Alright ready? 10:22 The Satanic Bible! I may have a chance with this run... 10:23 Great @Hypno 10:23 Yeap 10:23 Okkk 10:23 Finally... 10:23 After 1 month 10:23 ITS HERE 10:23 3 10:23 2 10:23 P.Planto : hi 10:23 1 10:23 O? 10:24 P.Planto : fight me irl pax bro 10:24 P.Planto : im stronkr den the infection i caused the infecrtion 10:24 loljk 10:24 lol XD 10:24 actual PVZ infection starts now 10:24 32 10:24 1 10:24 :3 10:24 3 10:24 2 10:24 1 10:24 GO M8'S!! 10:25 *the scene sets on a sunny day in the park* 10:25 (shade flower) : *in her corner looking at the ground* 10:26 (GoldLeaf) : *sitting on a solar-warmed bench facing away from the park* 10:26 Jeeze the Head of Crampus is tempting... 10:26 (charmps) : Hey, whats the matter? 10:26 (shadef) : Do I know you? 10:26 (W-C) : *With sunglasses, walking around in the park trying to be "cool"* 10:26 (charmps) : Well... no.. 10:27 (shadef) : Then why are you talking to me? 10:27 (charmps) : Well you seem upset.. 10:27 (charmps) : I'm charm 10:27 *Charm 10:27 (shadef) : Shade Flower. 10:27 (charmps) : Ah, well nice to meet you.. 10:28 (shadef) ; Really? 10:28 (charmps) : Welp... I'm gonna go.. Sorry for disturbing you. 10:28 (shadef) : No, it's fine. You can stay. 10:28 (charmps) : I'd be delighted. 10:28 (Y is no one Rping Im sad :( ) 10:28 (GoldLeaf) : Hmm... 10:29 (shadef) : So, why are you here? 10:29 (charmps) : What? Am I not allowed to be at a simple park? 10:29 (shadef) : Sorry. *she sighs and hides her face with her petals* 10:29 (charmps) : Oh.. Sorry... 10:30 (violetage) : *walks over to Charm and Shade Flower* Hi Shade Flowe! Hi person I don't know! 10:30 *Flower 10:31 (shade flower) : Hi... This is Charm. 10:31 (charmps) : Sup. 10:31 (violetage) : Hi. 10:31 *silence* 10:31 (violetage) : Well this is awkward 10:32 (GoldLeaf) : *abruptly rises from the solar-warmed bench and walks to the group of plants* 10:32 (violetage) : Hi Gold Leaf! 10:32 (GoldLeaf) : Hey 10:32 (shadef) : What even.. How do you know her? 10:32 (violetage) : Please, I know everyone 10:34 wtf 10:34 I just got logged out of wiki 10:34 Guys? 10:34 W-C? 10:34 Puffy? 10:35 guys? 10:35 *sigh* 10:35 Whyy 10:35 ? 10:35 :( 10:35 Og 10:35 Yay 10:35 Sorry I'm working on schoolwork as well. 10:35 ohh 10:36 ok 10:36 Sorry 10:36 (GoldLeaf) : So, what's up? 10:36 back 10:36 It's fine. 10:36 what'd I miss 10:36 Welp, I now have the D6. 10:36 the finale of FAE 10:36 fae just finished 10:36 I'm surprised I managed it. 10:36 ur lying puffy 10:36 No 10:37 Shes not 10:37 :P 10:37 Hurray for The Satanist Bible. 10:37 no we did it on another wiki 10:37 yeah 10:37 Damn me 10:37 cuz of lag 10:37 @Hypno :P 10:37 It entirely saved me. 10:37 And I never got to do it >_< all cuz I had to poop and eat lunch] 10:37 Pizza:Piano 10:37 "the finale of FAE 10:37 fae just finished" 10:37 omg 10:37 Well, I probably won't be using ??? again any time soon... 10:37 lel 10:38 my life has been lied to by puffy 10:38 ask cf3 10:38 the CREATOR of FAE 10:38 yeah 10:38 puffy pm 10:38 What does the D6 reroll? I forgot... 10:38 Items. 10:39 Alrighty. 10:39 " 10:39 Upon use, replaces every item in the current room (not pickups or trinkets) with other random items corresponding to the current room's item pool. 10:39 " 10:39 K continue PvZ: Infection> 10:39 *? 10:39 in a sec 10:39 k 10:39 That's remarkably good. 10:39 wait 10:40 you could not have done Episode 7 8 9 and 10 all in less than about 30 mins 10:40 (water dragon) test 10:40 we did 10:40 we summed it up reall 10:40 *really 10:40 http://prntscr.com/9vpf6z Even D.F. doesn't look correct on BB. 10:40 We did it like an hour ago 10:40 or two 10:40 Because 10:40 once again 10:40 we did it on another chat 10:40 lel @WC 10:41 Added my template to all plant pages 10:41 F*ck my life, I'm gonna go regret everything now, the planto duel never happened, the Snowplanto was never used, I missed it all 10:41 yay 10:41 OMG 10:41 WAT 10:41 no 10:41 I FEEL MEAN 10:41 sht 10:41 I had no time to say (troll) 10:41 I didn't think he would take it seriously 10:42 lol 10:42 LOOL 10:42 lol 10:42 lol 10:42 welp 10:42 did he seriously believe that 10:42 Puffy the chain brakwe 10:42 *braker 10:42 yep 10:42 geeettttt dunked on 10:42 why wouldn't we do it in pvzrp 10:42 *facepalm* 10:42 well 10:42 We've done RP's in different chats before 10:42 Anyway 10:42 CONTINUE INFECTION PLSS 10:42 yea 10:43 don't question how stupid i am please 10:43 Idek whats gonna happen in the episode 10:43 it offends me mentally 10:43 This is just gonna be the episode where they meet up with eachother 10:43 Huh? 10:43 Don't say that Criticpa- ... 10:43 Anyway 10:43 CONTINUEEEE 10:43 lol 10:43 aagagdhsgsf 10:44 i would laugh if anyone believed what i just said 10:44 I didnt 10:44 :3 10:45 http://prntscr.com/9vphd3 wow game 10:45 I ALREADY HAVE INFINITE BOMBS 10:45 (shadef) : Anyway, wheres Bloomberry? 10:45 (violetage) : No clue 10:45 (bloomberry) : *suddenly appears* HERE 10:45 *my chars jump* 10:46 (GoldLeaf) : ay 10:46 (bloomberry) : HA! 10:46 (Bloomberry) : Anyway, 10:46 (Bloomberry) : I had a cool idea 10:46 (violetage) : What is it? 10:46 (GoldLeaf) : ? 10:47 (bloomberry) : We should get out of town and explore the world. Being in the same place all the time gets boring. I want to go on an ADVENTURE! 10:47 (SHADEF) : I'm down for that dea. 10:47 *idea 10:47 (charmps) : Mind if I tag along? 10:47 (shadef) : Nah you can come 10:49 (bloomberry) : Gold Leaf? W-C? 10:50 ... 10:50 ............ 10:50 ....... 10:50 .................. 10:50 ............................ 10:50 .................................. 10:50 ................................. 10:50 ......................... 10:50 ............. 10:50 ........... 10:50 .... 10:50 ...... 10:50 I MADE A PLANE 10:50 (W-C) : No thanks mate. I'd rather go back to my mansion then go outside either this park or my mansion because those places are pain incarnate to me. 10:50 (bloomberry) : Oh ok.. 10:53 .... 10:53 UGHHH 10:54 So is this a random RP? 10:54 no 10:54 Its PvZ: Infection 10:55 I hope you're happy I made P.Madness and the Snowplanto enemy candidates for deletion 10:55 mega 10:55 we trolled u 10:55 fae wasn't even roleplayed 10:55 (troll) 10:56 cf3 was in on it 10:56 so was W-C 10:56 We didnt think you would react that badly lol 10:56 i didn't even know why i should join in. 10:56 Well don't troll me like that! You know I was looking for a way to literally DELETE MY 2 PAGES I MADE CANDIDATES FOR DELETION? 10:56 So much for a (CENSORED AGE) year old with a mustache... 10:57 11 10:57 *3 10:57 also make note that you write down in bold "with a mustache" 10:58 uhhhh 10:59 how was anyone supposed to know that you were deliberately looking for a reason to delete your two pages? 10:59 just don't troll me like that! 10:59 also, i'm pretty sure the reason "author's request" would suffice in the first place 11:01 Well Puffy, I hope you're happy you made an underaged person try to literally stay out of the chat by trolling him saying FaE was done... I almost even removed the Episode 10 teaser of FaE along with the pages >:( 11:01 how would you know who started the troll? 11:01 Puffy said it first 11:02 legitimate point, but. 11:02 couldn't they have discussed it through first in pm with citron giving the idea? 11:02 i'm just throwing it out there. 11:02 @WC howdukno 11:02 also, i have evidence to not being guy who started it. 11:03 Mega 11:03 if u removed it 11:03 U would have been banned forever m8 (troll) 11:04 all cuz of Puffy's trolling tactics 11:04 CitronFire3 , that statement is untrue. 11:04 http://prntscr.com/9vpphj welp I failed at drawing Vortex Melon 11:04 I think she even tried to get me banned that way 11:04 xD 11:04 welp 11:04 Does that look like a melon :3 11:04 Mega you can't get banned for that, and definitely not that long. 11:04 so now mega hates me :3 11:05 i guess megas unable to find any evidence for citron starting it 11:05 Not HATE hate, but still annoyed, the nerve of chat admins or stuff like that these days 11:05 "chat admins" 11:05 I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW 11:05 *Wiki Managers 11:05 xD WC knows wazap 11:05 I AM SUPREME AT DRINKING BLEACH AND EATING URANIUM 11:05 THEREFORE 11:06 I AM A RISK GUY, NOT A CHAT ADMIN 11:06 Hey I am too lazy to read! Anyways brb gotta reset computer, apparantly everytime it goes into rest mode the Wi-Fi gets slower until restart 11:06 k 11:06 Sexcuses, excuses 11:06 oh 11:06 http://prntscr.com/9vpqmr I fixed it 11:06 Lol 11:06 "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I STUBBED MY TOE AND ONLY CRIED FOR 20 MINUTES!" 11:06 excuses, excuses 11:06 :O 11:07 Just woke up and so.ething is already happening 11:07 omg p00fy ur god incarnate if u only cried for 20 minutes 11:07 Yay 11:07 .3. 11:07 http://prntscr.com/9vpr2y So cute IMO :3 11:07 because 11:07 all those wimpy humans 11:07 aka me 11:07 @WC Whenever I think of MM, I cry. 11:07 only cri for 5 minutes 11:07 What just happened 11:07 brb trying to find out what mm is 11:07 kappa 11:07 Can we do Infection now 11:08 Vortex Melon will be apart of PVZDS as the gemium for Dimension Expedition 11:09 wat happened in Infection while I was gone? 11:09 WELL FIRST 11:09 YOU MUST KNOW THE RULES 11:09 everyone said hi 11:09 IF YOU BREAK ANT OF THEM 11:09 YOU ARE BANNED FROM RPING IN INFECTION 11:09 *ANY 11:09 OK 11:09 SO 11:09 there are no rules on the page (troll) 11:09 RULE NUMBER 1 11:09 SHHH 11:10 IF YOU TRY TO INTERFERE WITH THE STORY OR CHANGE THE STORY IN ANY WAY 11:10 YOU 11:10 WILL 11:10 BE BANNED FROM RPING IN INFECTION 11:10 RULE NUMBER 2, INSERT RULE HERE 11:10 RULE NUMBER 3 11:10 INSERT RULE HERE 11:10 RULE NUMBER 4 11:10 INSERT RULE HERE 11:10 RULE NUMBER 5 11:10 HAVE FUN AND DONT BE A BABY 11:10 rule 6 don't spam 11:11 rule 7: There is no rule 7 11:11 (troll) 11:11 I AM THE CREATOR OF THE RULES HERE 11:11 rule 34 : what puffy looks at each and every day 11:11 I'm just going to wash myself i cqnt see a thing 11:11 RULE NUMBER 8. IF YOU CREATE ANOTHER RULE YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM RPING FOREVER 11:11 http://prntscr.com/9vpstk 11:11 (TROLL) 11:11 Ttg 11:11 Wait 11:11 Gtg 11:11 what happens if some plant is infected? 11:11 bai sir insert 11:11 It never was explained 11:11 um 11:12 they are infected 11:12 @Hypno wtf is dat 11:12 with what? 11:12 you choose if they get fully infected and they start going crazy 11:12 thats up to you 11:12 BY 11:12 THE 11:12 INFECTED 11:12 PLANTS 2016 01 27